


Queef Academy AT SCHOOL?!?!?!?

by gyarugirl



Category: Queef Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyarugirl/pseuds/gyarugirl
Summary: Queef Academy AT SCHOOL????? LETS SEE HOW MR. AIDAN AND OUR WONDERFUL ALLI GET ALONG!





	Queef Academy AT SCHOOL?!?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i am mentally unstable and writing this for my friends so.. Yeah.....

OK! HERES QUEEF ACADEMY, THE PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL THAT EVERYONE WISHES THEY COULD GET INTO!

**School Characters (NOT TEACHERS; WE WILL GET THERE IN TIME)** **:**

Jay

Sarah

Mads

Silas

Kenzie

Lani

Vjola

Jonai

Anna

Chanel

Mic

Julia

Addison Rae

Jeffree Star Fan Account

Alli

Kleia

Karlie Kloss

Yagmur

Daph

Mirka

Dia Member (Random We Don't Know Who)

NCT Member (Also Random We Have No Idea So...... <3)

**TEACHERS:**

Mr. Aidan Gallagher- Singing

that's it! we are a singing school i guess!


End file.
